


Tion'tuur te Nau has dar dayn

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Dismemberment, Exploring Mandalorian Politics is not for the faint at heart, Force Suppressants, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I have knifed up the time lines, If I continue, Mandalorian Civil War, Obi-Wan gets a family, Obi-Wan loses a limb, Original Mandalorian Characters - Freeform, Please Be careful, Satine does some mental gymnastics to justify her reasoning, Satine is just a figure head, We all know who's the real ruler here, We hate Qui-Gon Jinn in this house, We're all friends in this fic, but for Obi's own good, he has already been adopted by Mandalorian standards, i guess, non con drugging, on screen child abuse, take care of yourself, that actually loves and supports him, that is the second time I have done this to this poor kid, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mando translation of the Title - when the light has gone outSummary - After getting injured trying to escape death watch, Qui-Gon makes a decision that changes the direction of the mandalorian civil war for the better?
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett, Arla Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jaster Mereel & Jango Fett & Arla Fett, Jaster Mereel & Montross
Comments: 216
Kudos: 779
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, Suggested Good Reads, all my homies hate qui-gon





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I should be working on the other pics but this idea popped into my head and I HAD TO DO IT YOU GUYS. I am not sorry.

They had found a farm house that’d been abandoned amongst the sea of sand; Satine was the first in despite what the Jedi Master had whispered at her; she was more worried for the boy in his arms. His leg dangled at a dangerous angle and she doubted they could stay here for any amount of time. 

Satine might be a pacifist but she wasn’t stupid. They didn’t have time to wait for a broken leg to get better. It could be set and wrapped, but he wouldn’t be able to walk on it, much less run or fight. 

She bit her lip in thought as she closed the shutters; they needed light to see what they could do for Obi-Wan. It wasn’t his fault, really, Master Jinn had pushed him far too hard and he hadn’t been ready for it. 

They went into a back bedroom which had a simple mattress on the floor. The family that had lived here left in a hurry. Some clothing still hung in the closet, and the blankets had been strewn about the floor as they had fled. Not all Mandalorians fought. Some of them did important work. Like this family. 

But they had to abandon it because of the war; because of her. She had made a decision for everyone one, and now the refugees had nowhere to go except the big cities. Their work to rebuild Mandalore had gone to waste and she knew that they couldn’t eat her policies. 

It made her sick to see. 

Master Jinn didn’t much care about who had lived here before as he lit a small lantern and used it to see what damage had been done to his Padawan. Obi-Wan wasn’t awake, he hadn’t been for a few hours now and Satine was increasingly getting worried. 

“We can’t do anything.” Jinn said after a moment. “And we can’t stay here.” 

Satine knew this moment was coming. They all knew that sacrifices had to be made. That one day something like this would happen. She thought she had prepared herself for it. 

“Let’s at least sever the leg and bandage him up a bit?” she asked. It seemed practical. Without the dead weight hampering him, he could still move around if he had too. Jinn frowned in thought but finally nodded and took out his lightsaber. It was a quick stroke and Obi-Wan hadn’t even moved. 

“Let’s grab anything here we need and go.” Jinn said. Satine nodded. She rooted through the closet and quickly changed. Her royal robes had seen a lot of damage and she wanted to blend in more with the locals. She needed to drop the High Mandalorian accent as well. 

Jinn did the same, all the while the two never looked at Obi-Wan lying on the bed. He never moved and Satine wished he were dead. That way, there wouldn’t be any guilt. 

Even if the three of them agreed to this….

She pushed the thought away as she covered her hair with a dark green scarf. It had some hand embroidery on it that had to have been a gift from someone but would serve her purposes well. 

“Let’s get going, Death Watch isn’t far behind.” Jinn said. They put the lamp out and closed the door. Then sped off and into the night. 

&*&*&*&

Arla Fett twisted the neck of a distracted Kyr'tsad soldier; he went limp and she let him fall into the dust. Their faction had made good timing on the war and soon they’d take Sundari and place their true Alor in place. Galidraan had been bad for Jaster Mereel and his family. 

She wished they had seen that double cross coming; but they hadn’t and so hadn’t the ability to fight the Kyr'tsad and the New Mandalorians as well as they would have liked. 

But, as they swept through the smaller towns, more of their kind followed and fought at their side. Mandalorians who had lost their homes and their families to the sensless murder the two other factions were calling skirmishes. 

The New Mandalorians were also pitiful, hiding behind the Republic - who denied sending any type of help - to do their war for them. Di'kut. She spat on the man before her. 

“Oritsir bat gar ancestors*” She cursed at the dead sentinet. 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” Jango ran up to her. Over his shoulder she could see their Buir coming as well. 

“I’m fine, none of these Kyr’tsad could get me.” she boasted. 

“Good. Because there’s a farm not far from here, we should see if they were using it as a base.” Jango said. They were polite enough to wait for their Buir to come and told him the plan. With a nod, the three walked through the sandy field. It had been green at one point in time. But with no one tending to the irrigation system, the plants had withered away in the severe sun. 

The farmhouse was of the old style. Not of the new glass/block design the main cities had taken. It was made out of mud and straw, the roof was tin. And it looked like it’d come out of one of their childhood holo fairy tale books. Arla liked it on site. She could see why a family would want to live out here. 

Until the war broke out. 

Sadly, the house was also abandoned. The shutters were closed. But the main door was wide open. The chimney did not seep grey clouds into the air letting them know that someone was home. A Kyr’tsad base would have a lot more soldiers around. And with no cover for miles, well, it really wasn’t the best place to hole up. 

They decided to check it out anyway. 

&*&*&*&

Jaster went ahead of his children, just in case the home was boobytrapped; he tapped the floor with his long rifle, and the sides of the door, but nothing happened. Inside, dust had settled. Except he did see footprints in the sand. Someone had been here, very recently. 

Maybe someone had looted the place before moving onwards, many places had been done the same that they had investigated before. Arla and Jango walked the same path he did until he deemed the place safe enough. 

“Look around here for a hatch of some type, maybe there are survivors under the floorboards.” it wouldn’t be the first time they would find a small ade hiding while their parents had been taken out and murdered. At this rate, Jaster knew that their orphanages would be overrun even with all the Mando’s looking to adopt. It was sad, he was just thankful that his people still took caring for their young as a solemn duty. 

Jaster made for the backroom while his children swept the front more thoroughly. He didn’t have to look far to find the body on the mattress. 

The room was too hot and sticky with the natural heat of the planet. But something smelled awful and it had to be the rotting corpse. Only, was the chest rising and falling? 

Jaster groaned but stepped closer to the body. He could hear flies buzzing about and that did not make him want to see what carnage laid in wait for him. 

Then he found that the corpse was alive, not in the eery sith magical way either, but the truly alive. As in the sentient had a wound that was festering because of lack of care. 

And the sentient was young. Younger than his own adika’s. Jaster knelt and put his gun to the side but well out of reach of the sentient. He reached for his medical scanner on his belt and brought it out to see what the damage was; though clearly he saw that the rotting smell came from a leg that's been left next to the young sentient. 

“What the…?” Jango ran out of words as he entered. “Buir, does that leg belong to them?” 

“It does.” Jaster said, not that he had any information to back up his word other than it was the only other leg in the room. And the boots matched. 

“Buir...is he dead?” 

“No, but the scanner says he’s running a very high fever and has the Mandalorian Mud Mumps.” Jaster growled. “Someone put this evaar'la solus through the ringer.” 

“Hold on, the mud mumps...but don’t we vax all the ade when they’re one years old so that they don’t get it?” Jango asked. “That must mean this one isn’t Mandalorian.” 

The three stood in silence for a hot second before Arla spotted something. “Buir, under his cloak…” she pointed. Jaster didn’t know how he hadn’t spotted the sliver of titanium silver, but here it is. A lightsaber. 

“Well….kark.” Jango cursed. 

“I’m not killing a kid who’s younger than me.” Arla said outright. “They probably got dragged here through no fault of their own. We all know how the Jetiise treat their younglings.” 

“Buir, he is kinda young…” 

“And leg-less.” Arla pointed out. “They wouldn’t go anywhere too fast”

“And you tease me about the strays I bring home.” 

“Who said anything about home?” Arla asked. “We just meant the orphanage.” 

“No.” Jaster sighed. “I won’t have a Jetiise youngling running around without supervision. We’re going to handle this.” and that was that. The two nodded at their buir. 

*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan felt overly hot when he woke and could actually keep a hold of his thoughts; his eyes were a bit crusty and he was so thirsty. He itched everywhere as well. 

Not for the first time since their mission had gone sideways had he wished that he were back at the Temple taking classes with his friends and just being able to be a Padawan. Master Jinn hated the Temple though, and wouldn’t hear of them returning. 

Obi-Wan missed it. But, he also missed the fact that he was on a slightly bumpy mattress as well; and there were covers over him, not just his thin Jedi robe for summer. 

He cracked his eyes open and was surprised to find that there weren’t any stars to be seen. There was a slight glow coming from the rods lining what looked like a cave wall. Had they found somewhere to hide after the fight? 

Obi-Wan frowned, his memory was rather hazy but he could have imagined that Satine and Master Jinn had left him somewhere else. He sat up. The blue light was not enough to see by, he could hear the soft snores of sentients sleeping near him. 

And that is when he realized that he’d been found by someone; obviously not Death Watch, they would have killed him. He also noticed that Satine and Master Jinn were not near him either. 

But, he was surrounded by people. And there was hardly anyway he could see out and to the entrance. A hand on his shoulder surprised him. Simply out of survival instinct did he keep the yelp he wanted to unleash to himself. 

“ssshhhh bic's alright” the person was a bit older than him by two Coruscant cycles. He had black hair, which curled about his head in a very fetching way. 

“Vaii cuy' Ni?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No where,” the person switched to basic. “Go back to sleep. We’ll explain in the morning.” he urged Obi-Wan to lie back down. Then the sentient scooched closer to him. He tucked Obi-Wan under the covers and laid on top of him. 

Obi-Wan frowned but didn’t sigh in exasperation; or try to stop the other. Instead, he simply waited for morning.

  
  
  
  


\--

Mando Translations

\--

oritsir bat gar ancestors - Curse on your ancestors

Di’kut - idiot

Kyr'tsad - Death Watch

evaar'la solus - Young one

ssshhhh bic's alright - sssshhhh, it’s alright

Vaii cuy' Ni - where am i? 

Buir - Parent (and since Mando’a is genderless that is used for just about any adult that shows any love to children. apparently.)

  
  



	2. Jaster and Co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes to his first day with the True Mandalorians. Jaster has problems with the war and Arla likes to carry babies around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update. Work is a bit hectic still.
> 
> Edit- I fixed the typo.

Apparently he’d gone back to sleep, but morning didn’t come with the usual bells or the slight shaking from Master Jinn. There was a weight on top of him and something was shaking that. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see a young woman, a bit older than the sentient on top of him, grinning down at both of them. 

“Jango, it’s time to get up.” she said. “I’m Arla by the way, female so you can use female pronouns with me and male with Jango here.” she winked. 

“Obi-Wan, male pronouns if you please.” he replied, glad that she spoke basic. He had picked up about enough Mando’a to get by in a market place but having full on conversations was a bit beyond him. Honestly, he admired sentients who could do that in multiple languages. 

He wished he was at the temple learning, it would make this job a lot easier. 

“Five more minutes…” a sleepy voice came from Obi-Wan’s chest. “We need to get him to Winlei.” was the reply Jango got. 

“Oh, right.” Jango moved to his knees and stretched, he wore light grey combat ready sleepwear. Obi-Wan blinked up at the both of them. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked. 

Arla blinked down at him. “Hoooooookay...Obika, don’t get weird on us. But…” she reached down to move the blanket, and that’s when Obi-Wan saw he only had half a leg. 

“Ummmm.” Jango cringed. 

The cavern seemed to go silent all of a sudden, Obi-Wan looked around, everyone was looking at him. He smiled sheepishly at them all. “I don’t know how that happened.” he offered with a shrug. 

A collective sigh went out, followed by grunts and cursing. Aral smiled back at him. “It’s in bad shape Obi, but we didn’t want to do any medical treatment without your say so unless you were close to death and Winlei said you’d be fine, she’d just have to dig the bugs out later.” 

“Bugs?” 

“To be fair, you might have an infection and the rest might have to come off later at some point,” Jango added. Obi-Wan frowned, this was not the worst thing to ever happen to him. Honestly, he’d rather be without a leg than in a force inhibiting collar that had a bomb inside it any day of his life. 

“Well, that’s fair.” he nodded. 

Arla and Jango sighed at him; “The hell is he talking about?” Jango asked. 

“Let’s leave that be for now,” Arla said she then knelt and gathered Obi-Wan in her arms. She was wearing her armour but seemed to not have any trouble with Obi-Wan weight at all. 

“Damn, who hasn’t been feeding you?” she quipped. 

“Ah, that’s no one fault exactly.” Obi-Wan said. If anything Master Jinn hadn’t kept food away from him as a punishment. It’s not like a couple of teens could help getting found by Death Watch if they were doing what they’d been told by the Jedi Master anyway. 

“Being on the run and all.” he said, he had wrapped his arms around her. And refused to feel embarrassed by being carried. 

“I’m gonna go wash and get dressed, I’ll see you later.” he called to them. 

“I’ll be on patrol by then, just ask Buir to pick Obi-Wan up from Winlei.” she called back. 

Around them various Mandalorians were getting ready for the day, down the hall and to the left is what looked like a washroom. But they passed before Obi-Wan could get a good look at it. 

Arla carried him down another hallway that’d been carved out by hand, and into a large room with mats on the floor. The same type as in the sleeping room. She picked one to put him down on. 

“Winlei, I’ve brought Obika.” Arla called. From behind some curtains, another woman appeared. She had very dark skin, and black hair, her eyes were the color of the moon. She had a gentle smile and wore a simple pale blue dress with a grey shawl. 

“Are you of the Nuns on Edroth?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I am Winlei Runel.” she replied. “And yes I do hale from there.” 

“You know her?” Arla asked. 

“No.” Obi-Wan shook her head. “There was a Schism some time back and a few of our members took a ship and left to establish their own order.” he explained. 

“The Edroth Harmony.” Winlei said. 

“Right.” Arla shrugged. “Truth be told we have a lot of religions here and we don’t ask sentients to convert if they don’t want to become Mandalorians, you and Winlei are the only two here who don't follow our deities.” she said. 

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing better than to correct anyone about that; he turned to Winlei who had her tools and bandages on a tray next to him. 

“I seem to have misplaced my leg.” he said. Changing the subject as smoothly as he could. 

“I see that. Can I take a look?” 

“Please.” 

Winlei slowly took the bandaging job she’d done the night before off. The smell was rancid and the three made faces. “Damn, aren’t lightsabers supposed to cauterize the wound?” Arla asked. 

“Yes, but only if its held there for a period of time a strone like this one isn’t gonna do shit.” Winlei replied, frowning. “Did you do this?” she asked Obi-Wan. 

“I was out cold. I have no idea who did it.” Obi-Wan replied. “We got into it with Death Watch, I thought I had only hurt my knee. I guess….the injury was worse than that. And my Master had to do it, I don’t think he’d have let Satine do it.” 

Winlei gave him a look; “You’re the Jedi team that’s been in the news? Protecting Kryze?” 

“I didn’t choose to come here.” Obi-Wan said. “I asked to stay at the temple because….” he stopped himself before he could say anything about Melida/Daan. “Anyway, The Council said I should stay, considering a previous mission, Master over-rode their decision and we left.” Obi-Wan explained as simply as he could. 

Arla shook her head; “What an idiot, and we thought we had problems with our orphans.” 

“It’s alright, Obika.” Winlei smiled gently at him as she began to pick out the grubs that’d made their home in his stump. “Does it hurt?” 

“I can’t feel anything.” 

“Good, the drugs I gave you last night are still working, you didn’t seem to be in pain, but mind, I’m not fully trained.” 

“You’re good enough for us.” Arla said, then something on her vanbrace beeped. “Ah, I have got to go. I have patrol in twenty. Buir will be by to pick Obika up.” she winked at Obi-Wan. 

“I can…”

“Not until you get a crutch, young one.” Winlei corrected. 

“Fine. fine…” 

&*&*&*&

Vicctus finished giving the night patrols updates; Jaster sat in a chair at a hobbled together desk. The war room took up a smaller cavern off the sleeping quarters which was now being used as a kitchen for the first meal. 

“And the adika you brought in is being treated, apparently Arla wants you to pick him up a bit later.” he said. Vicctus is Montross’ replacement after he had gone rogue and almost murdered Jaster. 

Not that he had escaped that attempt without a few scars to prove it; it was the betrayal that hurt more than the physical injuries he’d had after. Vicctuss and the others had tried to hunt the man down; but as always, his only equal was Jaster. 

“And of Montross?” Jaster asked. 

“Still no word, but we’re certain he isn’t in this area, even after our hurried evac of our previous quarters.” Vicctus replied. 

“And we are certain the Jedi are Aligned with the other faction?” he couldn’t bring himself to say it. All Mandalorians were just that, “True” or “New” it didn’t matter. 

“It seems that they’re losing favore, but Kyr'tsad isn’t faring any better.” 

“We’ll have to use that to our advantage.” 

“They’re targeting the orphanages, now.” 

“What, who?” 

“Both, Kyr'tsad have tried to blow a few up, and The Nue Mandalorians are using them as human shields.” 

That made Jaster’s blood boil. Almost as much as the waif he’d rescued had when he found out some of the story of how said Adik had lost his leg. From all the clues in that room, he’d been left to die. And if it wasn’t for them Kyr'tsad would have tortured any information out of him and then killed him. 

“Good thing they don’t have the Padawan.” Jaster said. 

“If you hadn't patrolled as far as you did, it would be a different story. Do you want me to contact his Temple?” Vicctus asked. 

Jaster sat back in his chair, it would be so easy to not return the child and adopt him as his own; he loved all of his children the same and Jango should have a younger brother. Or sister. Or both. 

But….it was only right to let the child decide for himself. It wouldn’t be proper to just adopt him out of the blue. No matter that’s basically what they did with every other Mandalorian child. 

Only, they grew up here. It was expected that someone eventually would take them into their families. Jedi did not operate on that same template. 

“We’ll give him a choice.” Jaster finally said. 

Vicctus nodded. 

&*&*&*&

Winlei was done debugging and cleaning Obi-Wan’s stump; he had watched her carefully the whole time. They chatted, but nothing dark in nature, it was all light and fluffy; then Jaster entred. 

“Hello there,” he greeted. 

“Obika is almost done.” Winlei said. 

“I’m Obi-Wan, male pronouns please, and doesn’t that get annoying to say to like everyone?” he asked. 

Jaster chuckled a bit; “yes, and I am Jaster Mereel, Mand’alor, and the same for me if you please, you jetiise.” 

“Thank you for rescuing me.” Obi-Wan said. “I am not certain what I can do to repay you though.” 

Jaster blinked, the sudden idea in his head was perfect for what he and his children wanted, and it would give the Padawan the choice he needed. 

“I would like to speak to you about your future.” 

Obi-Wan cocked his head at Jaster but waited; “yes?” 

“I think you should convelesque here for a bit before attempting to contact your Temple.” 

“Why?”

“Because, my family would love to adopt you, but I understand that jetiise have a difference of opinion on that aspect.” 

Obi-Wan blinked; “it’s not like that, we are a family, but….” he bit his lower lip. “Not a lot of us know the family we came from, all we’ve known is the Order.” 

“Precisely why I want to teach you what a family is and see if you’d like for us to adopt you.” 

“And the War?” 

“I am almost successful in putting both factions down like the traitorous dogs they are.” 

Obi-Wan pursed his lips at that, but let it go; “We Jedi are not here to fight your war.” 

“That’s what you told Kryze and you still protected his daughter. He’s simply using her, she can’t run Mandalore with her high headed ideas.” Jaster muttered. 

Obi-Wan was floored; “Wait, wait, you actually think she’s loony?” he asked. 

“And what do you think?” 

“I think…” Obi-Wan knew that his Master would have a few words to say if he wasn’t so far away and their bond broken. He was glad he hadn’t been awake for that agony. 

“I think her idealism is gonna get everyone killed.” he finally settled on. “Making a bunch of people give up their way of life isn’t a way to govern anyone.” 

Jaster smiled; “Good lad.” he praised. Obi-Wan colored the compliment. He shouldn’t be that easy. Getting praise out of Master Jinn was like pulling water from rocks in a desert. 

“Well, Mistress Winlei, is he ready?” Jaster asked. 

“He’s good, just don’t get the bandages wet in the bath.” she said.

  
  



	3. Bathing and battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a bath and meets more Mandalorians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.   
> Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. It's been pretty hectic at work lately. Anyway, enjoy this little filler chapter. I would love to thank everyone who has read this and commented. Thank you very much.

A bath was exactly what Obi-Wan needed; the room set aside for it had large wooden doors that’d been hand fitted. Every type of sentient could be found there. Chiss, Rattataki, Wookies amongst many others wandered around. 

“Let’s see if we can find somewhere private.” Jaster said as they made their way through what looked like a locker room. “The wash area is behind those back walls -” Jaster pointed to some duracreet that was set up as a type of check point. “And after that is the soaking pools, but with your bandages I don’t want to introduce you to anything that can make the infection worse.” 

Winlei had lectured Obi-Wan on that a bit before he had gotten her talking about her Order and home; He knew would need a few towels to cover the brand new bandages. He wouldn’t misplace them or treat them with disdain. There was a time when bandages had been hard to come by. He still had those scars because the younger children of the Young…

He shuddered. Jaster shot him a strange look but Obi-Wan shook his head. “Sorry, Alor.” he muttered. Jaster didn’t say anything but apparently they’d been assigned to a private bathing area. In it was a shower head, and a stool. A bucket stood off a bit out of the way of the water. In it was some soap. Jaster put Obi-Wan down on a bench nearby and went in search of something. 

Soon enough he had some towels, and clothing. 

“Would you like to try by yourself. Or should I help you?” Jaster asked. 

Obi-Wan swallowed. The controls to the shower head was within his reach from the stool. But clothing was going to be a pain. At the same time would it be a weakness to let Jaster help him? Someone he didn’t even know? Not even his Master would do that, so why should he let Jaster. 

“I think I can manage.” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

A dark look spread along Jaster’s face, but it was not directed at Obi-Wan, the Force told him that much. Jaster approached and sat on the bench besides Obi-Wan. 

“I’m sorry, but I think…” Jaster wanted to stay and help. Obi-Wan felt like crying. How did he earn this? A complete stranger who wanted to make certain he was alright? 

“I don’t know…” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’ve never had this done….” That was a lie, if it had happened, he hadn’t been awake for it. 

“It’s alright. You use the bucket to wash in, because after you’re supposed to go to the soaking pools. But, because of your leg you won’t be able to because the bacteria could injure you more.” Jaster explained for the second time. 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan felt stupid. 

“I….would like to try by myself, I know you’re busy, it might take me awhile but I think I can make it.” 

That wasn’t exactly what Jaster wanted to hear. But he let it go. “I or another will be near.” he said. As he put the things he had gathered on the bench between them. 

“Thank you.” 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan was very careful with the bandages on his leg. He did his best not to drag it on the floor as he slowly moved away from the bench. His dirty, ragged clothes lie in a pile on the floor. 

Obi-Wan finally made it to the small stool; he sat and turned the water on with the low dials. The water ran cold and Obi-Wan let out a surprised yip. Thankfully no one asked if he was alright. 

Soon enough the water ran warm, then hot; Obi-Wan had used the Force to float the soap and washcloth over to the wash tub. 

“Hey, kid…” a voice called. “The shower head is used to rinse off, use the spigot to fill the bucket.” whoever had told him directions spoke in basic. 

“Oh, thank you, my apologies.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“It’s fine, obika.” the voice returned. Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised that some in the enclave knew his name. By now he doubted there wasn’t a True Mandalorian who didn’t know. 

Obi-Wan fumbled around with the controls until the shower head turned off and the spigot started to spew water. He took the wash bucket and put it under. Thankfully his bandages hadn’t been soaked. But they were a bit damp. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, how had he forgotten his towel? 

He turned and Force summoned the articles. He had a few extra because of his bandages. He tried to dry it as well as he could. Then wrapped the towels around his stump. Protecting it more from the water. 

He decided he wouldn’t rinse off like everyone else. 

&*&*&*&*&

“Is he alright in there?” a soft voice asked from outside the curtained area. 

“We have to give him the freedom to do things himself.” another said. 

“I know but…” 

“Excuse me?” Obi-Wan called out. He had gotten his clothing on as best he could and had used the Force to help himself balance to make certain he didn’t look too embarrassing. 

“Can we come in, adika?” 

“Yes…” 

A Rattataki poked their head in. “I am Yuzuru, their pronouns please.” they said. 

“Obi-Wan, male pronouns.” Obi-Wan replied just to be polite. Not that he noticed many using said pronouns. 

“Would you like some assistance, young one?” Yzuru said in basic, once more. 

“Would it put you out too much?” Obi-Wan asked. “I know it has taken me a while but…” 

“We understand.” Yzuru replied. “My companion…” they motioned to the Weequay.

“Yee Ta,” the Weequay said. “They as well.” 

“Alright” Obi-Wan nodded. “I thank you for your assistance.” he said. Yee Ta came forwards and took Obi-Wan into their arms. Yzuru gathered the sopping wet towels and other things. 

“Of course, dear one, you are alright. We’ll take care of you.” 

Obi-Wan wondered if this meant the enclave of True Mandalorians were the family Jaster spoke of. “I don’t understand, I thought Jas….er….Mand’alor wanted to adopt me.” 

Yzuru chuckled; “He would.” they were highly amused. “Jaster basically adopted all of us.” 

“We weren’t always the best sentients in this galaxy.” Yee Ta said. 

“I gathered.” Obi-Wan blinked at them. 

“We fought in Rattatak’s fighting rings.” Yzurur said. “We fell in love and decided we didn’t want to always fight, so we went to find a new life. Got caught up by the Mandalorians and the short story to tell is that we swore allegiance to Jaster and the Kin gathered here.” 

“How about you?” Yee Ta asked. It was simply to make conversation Obi-Wan knew. 

“How much do you two know about….the Jedi?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Enough.” Yzurur said. 

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Uhhhh….we got a request from Satine Krye’s….clan?” he glanced at Yzuru who nodded at him. “To protect her while they secured her spot as Duchess.” 

They were making their way back to the locker room area of the bathing cavern. They passed plenty of other Mandalorians in various states of dress. They all gave Obi-Wan a wave or a fond smile depending. 

He didn’t feel any hate radiate off anyone. More like sadness or tiredness, but that was usual for a war, he knew. 

“And...we’ve been here for almost a year cycle now and it’s getting old.” Obi-Wan muttered. 

“How did you come to be missing a leg?” Yzurur asked. 

“I think I injured it.” Obi-Wan replied as they finally made it out. “And I think my Master took it off when I was out cold.” 

A few gasps and rattling of dishware made Obi-Wan hunker down in Yee Ta’s arms. “I’m sorry.” 

Yee Ta blinked as made his way to the nearest bench. “It’s not your fault. We take raising children very seriously. Honestly, I think a few of us would have done the same thing but we never would have left our children alone to deal with it.” 

“I see.” Obi-Wan sat up a bit straight as someone handed over a bowl of oats, it smelled like maple and something else. Something spicy. 

“It’s the most bland we have but if you want to try more spices…” 

“This is great, thank you.” Obi-Wan smiled. He got a few chuckles and someone lent over to ruffle his hair. Yee Ta and Yzuru let him eat in peace. All the while, his short story was making the rounds. 

He was definitely very popular. 

&*&*&*&*

“We need to take Sundari.” Jaster was telling his generals when Jango and Arla finally got off their patrol and poked their heads in. 

“Soon.” Vicctus nodded. 

“The City is in two parts. The south is the New Mandalorians, and the west is occupied by the Kyr’tsad.” Xinna Mil, a Falleen male said. “Their numbers have dwindled through their own infighting.” 

“Weird for a bunch of non-fighters.” someone else muttered. Jango didn’t bother to try to identify that commenter. 

“It shouldn’t be that hard.” Jango said. 

“Those are perfect last words.” Arla teased. 

“What about the Jedi child?” 

The group watched Jaster as he pursed his lips at them; “I have offered myself as his Buir and my children as his siblings if he wants us, of course,” Jaster explained. 

“And by extension, us as well?” someone in the back asked. 

“It takes a village.” Jaster said. The room chuckled at that. Then talk turned back to taking Sundari. 

  
  
  



	4. cavern dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a new "leg" - Jaster is best dad - and Nightmares are not cool. 
> 
> *on screen violence of child abuse.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have totally made this story ten instead of five chapters because there is plot coming up; Also there is some onscreen abuse of a minor child. Not terrible....but...I'd like to warn people before hand about these things.   
> I would also like to thank everyone who read and commented on this story so far. I really adore you lot.

Jaori Haiss was working on a breastplate when Visitors arrived. She noticed that the Jet’ika was entirely what the stories told made him out to be. A Child who had lost his leg. The stump was bandaged though there was a little bleedthrough. She’d have to send them back to Winlei for treatment. 

Yee Ta greated her in the traditional fashion; “Greetings, Armourer Jaori. This is Obi-Wan Kenboi, he’s a foundling at the moment and we were wondering you you might be able to spare some time to see if you can fit him out somehow.” they explained. 

“I think that is doable.” Jaori replied. They put her project to the side, and stepped out of her smithing area. Their armour was a pristine silver, with glints of blue here and there. Obi-Wan was silently deposited on a work bench nearby. 

Jaori took a measuring tape and took a lot more measurements than Obi-Wan thought they were going to. 

“Female pronouns, by the way.” she said after a few moments. “And making you a prosthesis isn’t going to be hard but it will take time. Wiring and all that. For the moment I can fit you with a temporary one, but it’ll hook around your leg instead of connecting directly to the nerves.” she explained. 

“Wait, that’s a thing?” Obi-Wan asked, rather confused. He had seen plenty of Jedi with missing limbs, some decided to get a prosthetic, but they were mostly for show. The type that connected to nerves, they had all been told, wasn’t a technology available to them. 

“Like I said, it’s not hard.” Jaori nodded at him and then went to the back of her work space. After rummaging around for a short while she came back with something that was light and silver in color. 

“It’s just a temporary one,” she added as she attached it around Obi-Wan’s stump. Yee Ya helped him off the work table. Obi-Wan bit his lip in concentration as he was let go to try and figure the leg out for himself. 

It was thicker at the top than the bottom and as all innate objects go this one did not have a Force signature to go along with it; Obi-Wan used the Force to guide his path as he stumbled about the workshop like a young Tooka Kit just starting to figure out how to run. 

“Eventually you’ll get used to it.” Yzurur said as Obi-Wan turned around to return to them. 

“Thank you, Master Jaori.” Obi-Wan bowed as he had been taught at the Temple. “But I don’t have the credits to pay you…” 

“You’re not going to pay me. Mand’alor is, so don’t worry about it.” she replied. 

“I….” Obi-Wan looked to the others who simply nodded. Obi-Wan took that as his queue to leave the sleeping tooka alone. “Again, thank you very much.” 

“And besides, I have a real leg to fashion for you, come back in a week and we’ll see what will work.” 

&*&*&*&*&*

The  _ ping-ping-ping _ of metal on the cavern floor made Obi-Wan itch, it was like giving everyone a warning that he was coming. He hated it because it went against everything he was taught in The Shadow clases Voss had dragged him too. Not that it was unlucky to have taken them. They had come in handy plenty of times when Satine wanted to be stupid. Still, Voss and Obi-Wan had worked hard to hone their skills. Being heard like this….

“If you keep glowering like that, your aliite will think you’re going to murder them.” Jaster said as he stopped Obi-Wan in the main hallway. 

Obi-Wan looked up at the far taller man. Jaster was battle worn and the harsh lighting didn’t do anything for his naturally dark complexion. 

“Alor.” Obi-Wan bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, he didn’t know why he felt the need to apologize. He just had to do it. “You have done nothing wrong at all. We are glad you’ve learnt to walk so fast.” Jaster put his arm around Obi-Wan and started herding hit to the great room. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Obi-Wan asked. “I know I agreed to stay on, but…” 

&*&*&*&

  
  


“Are you worried about your other allite?” Jaster asked. 

Obi-Wan blinked up at him; “Jedi don’t do families, it gets in the way of our duty.” he simply said. 

Jaster nodded, the nonattachment issue was, well, an issue. One he hoped to overcome. It would take hard work to show Obi-Wan that having an allite wasn’t bad. That they could work around the Duty part just as much as anyone could. 

“There is something else…” Obi-Wan ventured. The teen looked rather worried; as if he didn’t know how to explain something important. He gave Jaster a dubious look before taking a deep breath. 

“Don’t go to Sundai.” he said. 

Jaster halted. The hallway is quiet. “What?” 

“Sundari is a trap. Set by...well...our enemies.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “I have had a bad feeling about this mission since the start when the Council gave it to us. I just didn’t know how to explain to Mas-er-Jinn and Satine.” Obi-Wan faltered on the last few words. 

“Listen, you haven’t made up your mind yet, I understand that to you a Master Jetti is your parent.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. He left that bit alone. Not wanting to further alienate Obi-Wan. Finally he looked down at the prosthesis. 

“Did Jaori give you that?” 

“No.” 

“What, than who…?” 

“She said that she was gonna put it on your tabe.” Obi-Wan replied, a slight smirk alighted on his lips. Jaster grunted a short chuckle as he shook his helmeted head. 

“Alright, mischief maker, let’s go eat.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Vicctuss swirled a little bit of Correllian port in the wood tumbler as he thought over the warning their Little Jettika had given them. True, Sundari could be a trap. They had thought about that. There were several reasons why both parties would want to ally and take out the True Mandalorians. And Vizla’s dumb blade was part of it. Not for the first time in his life did he wish that blade had never been made. 

“Well.” he took a sip. “We don’t have a choice. Satine and her Jedi Master has made it there and made contact with her people…” 

“When?” 

“As of mid meal.” Vicctuss replied. The office is quiet and they could hear the snoring of those not on the night watch. 

“Interesting.” Jaster hummed. 

“We should bring a backup force just in case it does get a bit hairy.” Victuss replied. 

“Yes. Taking Sundari back won’t be for the weak of heart.” 

“Good thing we Mando’ade are made of sterner stuff than that.” 

They clinked wooden bowls and drank the rest in silence. 

*&*&*&*&

**_Smoke curled through the air like gossamer ribbons set aloof by a strong wind. In the distance is the booming of something like thunder, but he knew that was wrong, it wasn’t thunder…_ **

**_“Obi?” someone called out for him. He rushed from the sewer drain he’d been hiding in; belatedly remembering that he hadn’t looked for an adult within range. It would have been a costly mistake if there had been an adult right outside the drainage pipe._ **

**_Eitherway, weaponless and stinking, Obi-Wan made his way over to where Ceresie and the others were hunkering down._ **

**_“Is everyone alright?” Obi-Wan asked._ **

**_“No.” Neld huffed, “No thanks to you….”_ **

**_The bombed out building of the unnamed city withered away and he is left there alone in the darkness. Obi-Wan is freezing. It’s so cold. He turns around, looking for a way out, but there is none._ **

**_“This is what you did to me…” her voice again._ **

**_Obi-Wan felt tears pricking at his eyes. “No...please…”_ **

**_“You know this was your fault….”_ **

**_Obi-Wan shook his head. “You failed me, Padawan….” he really did start sobbing right then. Hearing the words was different from them being implied._ **

**_“Master? please...I...don’t know how…?”_ **

**_“Have I taught you nothing?”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“No excuses…” Obi-Wan flinched_ ** himself awake with a silent cry. Tears running down his face. He has his back to the wall and others snoring around him. A baby cried for a soft second before it’s Buir could calm it. 

He breathed heavily, doing his level best to not wake anyone. He hoped he hadn’t actually cried out in his sleep for his friends. Or his Master. Putting a hand to his cheek, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but remember the last time his Master had struck him. 

**_“Are you showing off, Padawan?” the Master glared down at him. Obi-Wan held out a data pad with his grade for the very last paper of the semester. They were out of Temple so often that Obi-Wan had a hard time keeping up with the other kids._ **

**_“No...Master….I was just excited because I thought I would fail and look….I got a passing grade and highest in the class…..I didn’t tell anyone else but…”_ **

**_SMACK._ **

**_Obi-Wan stumbled back and into the door. Looking down and making sure he did not cry._ **

**_“No one in the wider galaxy cares about your grade. Padawan. Now, go do your chores.”_ **

Obi-Wan shuddered. Then there is an arm around him and he’s being pulled from his bed into someone’s lap. Jaster isn’t as burly out of his armour than in it. He snuggled Obi-Wan to him and simply held him. He didn’t ask what had happened in his nightmare, or prompted him to speak in any way. 

He simply held him. 

A tratourious part of Obi-Wan wondered why he was being taken care of; why people wanted him to bathe, and have fresh clothing, and eat all the soup he could ever want, and give him a prosthesis in the first place. 

Why did they care? 

Because he certainly wasn’t any use to them; was he? He was a half trained (probably less) Padawan who’s Master had drug him into a war that was not theirs to fight all to protect some spoiled bratty Duchess. Hell, she couldn’t even have the title of Princess. No. Duchess. And in the schemes of Titles that didn’t rank very high on Obi-Wan’s political list. If he were here on a diplomatic mission he’d have ignored her entirely….

A hand in his hair stopped his thoughts in their tracks. The stroking felt good. Bant used to do that in the Creche, when he couldn’t sleep because a vision had gotten too bad. obi-Wan felt his eyes closing. 

  
  


&*&*&*&

A cry woke him, it wasn’t loud, it was pained, and then Obi-Wan was sitting up and reaching for something. He had a mild panic attack right then and there and Jaster could see the boy trembling in the glow of the night sticks on the cave wall. 

Jaster sat up, brought Obi-Wan to him and just held him. In much the same way he had Arla and Jango who were sleeping soundly next to him. The cry of the baby hadn’t woken anyone either. They were far too used to these sleeping sounds. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t going back to sleep either; he held himself so tightly that it was like hugging a statue. Jaster put his fingers through the red hair. Searching for a way to help Obi-Wan calm down. And eventually, it worked. His boy started to relax and little by little he eventually fell back asleep. 

This one would be work. He knew. But he didn’t mind. Neither did his other children. They both shifted in his sleep towards him; he would have to make certain that he and his children returned safely from sacking Sundari. And he would have to find a way to keep Obi-Wan safe in the caves. 

  
  



	5. Montross has bad intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets an actual Vision; Jaster decides on the future and Montross plans to murder a Jedi. Things could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me, I am drunk writing sw fic and I don't know what's gonna happen. 
> 
> So i call Obi-Wan an Eternal here; it basically means that he sees visions of the future with the Mandalorian actually respect. So in their culture a seerer/eternal is taken very seriously because visions are traumatic. Which I think the Jedi miss. and especially since I have taken the stance that Qui is super anti visions. Probably something to do with Xanatose. We'll get his POV next chapter. Promise.

**_Smoke rose into the clear blue sky; a perfect blue that went on as far as the eye could see. The white sands of Mandalore shimmered in the sunlight, even as the smell of burnt flesh and cries for help permeated the air._ **

**_Obi-Wan stood outside Sundari; the once proud city had been razed to the ground by the three waring factions. The True Mandalorians came out on top, their flag shone high on one mount of rubble._ **

**_But, Obi-Wan is not alone, as he looks around the Vision - because it isn’t his anxieties coming forth like his last dream. No this one was actually a vision - he saw Jaster and Master Jinn squaring off._ **

**_“I won’t let you take the child back, he’s mine.” Jaster growled at Master Jinn._ **

**_‘He is my Padawan, he goes with me.” Master Jinn replied._ **

**_“I won’t allow aruetii to abuse him anymore.” Jaster replied. “Whoever lives will have custody of Obi-Wan.’_ **

**_“And the loser” Master Jinn asked even as he lit his lightsaber._ **

**_“They’ll be dead…” Jaster’s cold look promised._ **

Obi-Wan woke to shaking; worry painted Jaster’s otherwise stern visage. Obi-Wan found he was crying. He didn’t know why. 

“Don’t go to Sundari.” Obi-Wan said. He didn’t care who heard him. “Don’t go, you might die…” 

“Was this another dream?” Jaster asked. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, he felt tears welling up. He did his best not to cry. The Vision left him trembling, and drained every time. But Jaster and the rest of the clan wouldn’t know how to handle Force Fatigue. 

“What did you see?” Jaster asked. Apparently picking up what Obi-Wan was putting down. 

“I had a vision of Sundari.” he started, not looking at Jaster even as the man held him close. “The city is in ruins but there’s the True Mando’ade flag rising above it all, but you and Master Jinn are outside all of it….” 

“And what are we doing, adika?” Jaster asked, his voice rumbled in Obi-Wan’s ear. He hasn’t moved from the hugging position. 

“It’s me.” Obi-Wan wiped at his eyes. “You and Master are fighting over me, to the death. And as much as I do like everyone and you and Jaster and Arla….” Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip in thought. 

“Do you want to go back?” Jaster asked. 

“If it means that Master won’t kill you, then I will.” Obi-Wan looked up at the other. “I don’t want Arla and Jango to go on without their father. It’s my duty.’’

&*&*&*&*&

Jaster held Obi-Wan close as the boy tried hard to be the Jedi he’d always wanted to be. It wasn’t hard to see if one was looking. Obi-Wan was a bright star amongst many stars but outshone by his Master to an extent. A person who didn’t trust the boy or his talents. 

Jaster hadn’t even spent a week with him and he knew Obi-Wan was very special. And that anyone who had the privilege of raising him was the luckiest person in the whole galaxy. Jaster already felt like that with Jango and Arla, and he didn’t mind fighting another Jedi to gain Obi-Wan. 

“Let’s get your leg on, and get some first meal into you and then we’ll talk. I have a few things I need to tell you.’’ Jaster noted. Obi-Wan nodded and moved off and away from Jaster. 

Jango and Arla took him up and helped him with his leg and bedding. Even with a slight trembling as he got used to walking on the leg, he was able to help bring out the long tables and even went to help make the first meal. 

Jaster had also dressed and Vicctuss pulled him away for business as usual; “Is Obika alright?” Vicctuss asked. “I thought he woke up last night and it looked like you didn’t get any sleep last night.” 

“Thank you for your concern,” Jaster replied. “Obika had a vision, apparently I faced Jinn down on the battlefield for the honor of raising Obika.” 

“Did you win?’’

‘’He woke up before that happened.” Jaster said. It was a joke but deep down he wondered if he could defeat and kill Jinn. He’d killed six with his bare hands. The burn wounds hard turned into large, ropey scars along his arms where his armour had failed. 

“But our flag…’’ Vicctuss said. 

“Ah but remember, it’s only one possible future. We know enough of the Jetti kark to know that they don’t actually believe in the visions. It explains why Obi-Wan was reluctant to tell me about it, until I called it what it actually was; a vision. That boy is a Seer, of the ancient sort.” 

‘’Are you meaning to say he’s Darassum*?’ Vicctuss asked.

“Yes, Manda has a special connection to him; I don’t want him to go back to the Republic but….’’ Jaster sighed. 

‘’He will do it because he wants you to live.” Vicctuss said. 

“He already has loyalty to you as Mand’alor. You should adopt him.” 

“I already have two children, won’t they feel jealousy if I adopt Obika?’’ Jaster asked. 

‘’It is possible that he will find his way back.” Vicctuss said. “If he is willing to sacrifice himself to keep his Jetti Master from killing you…’’

‘’Manda has seen more home even when they were far away.” Jaster said. 

‘’And his partner is the patron saint of the Lost Mandalorians.’’ Vicctuss reminded him. “Surely Obika will return.” 

Jaster sighed. ‘’I can’t lose.’’

‘’Then you know what to do.’’ Vicctuss nodded. 

&*&*&*&*&*

Montross sat a thousand and some odd clicks away from Sundari; with him Master Jinn was outlining the plan. It was a great plan, and with the help of the demikolka they could possibly win. Sundari and the power of Mandalore was at his hands. 

He smirked, once it was over, he’d kill the Jetti. Of course. Jinn had no interest in Mandalore or its culture. He was crude to a fault and rude to boo; Montross would be glad to be without him. 

Jinn seemed unaware of his intentions. It was a good thing he wore his armour whenever the Jetti was in attendance of a meeting. 

Nonetheless, the next person to die would be Kryze. She was a bane that Montross did not need. 

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

Mando’a translations. 

\-----

Darassum - Eternal

  
  
  



	6. Plans set in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at everyone making plans and nothing happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work has been a bitch this past week. I've worked every day and haven't a day off so have what I have been able to do in the last half hour. So sorry if it's shit. I tried.

Long ago when Mandalore was green with flowing rivers and waterfalls, all sorts of land and aquatic animals to hunt; The First Mand’alore stood over his empire with pride. He and his partner soon brought others like them, seeking a home where they knew they were accepted, to this world and eventually they had a civilization of the unwanted. 

The Duuran they used to call themselves; the word now use to look down on others. Not many remembered that the word used to be for an ancient group of Mandalorians. 

And so Jaster - once alone in his study - took out a metal box. In it were artifacts from his old life. Things that he had not shown Jango or Arla. They knew he had a “before them”. But they didn’t know who or why. 

The copper necklace was cheap; they hadn’t a lot of credits when they finally settled down on that farm. But it was theirs nonetheless. He had given it to…..he sighed….the image swirled in his head but he wouldn’t let it rest. 

Aster, the goddess of war, partner to the first Mand’alore and the overseer of the Unwanted. The Duuran. She was emblazoned on the cheap jewelry in all of her might. Half naked and holding a spear as they were in the ancient tomes of the Library of Succeedia. 

Jaster put the box away and the necklace around his neck; it felt like coming home. The chain lay just as contentedly as before….they died. 

Jaster would have to sequester Obi-Wan away in the caves somewhere he couldn’t get out, then go and meet his Jeti Master on the battlefield. This is one fight he didn’t want the young boy to witness. 

And he would need the strength of Aster for it. 

&*&*&*&*

“It’s ready.” Yee Ta was not happy; they didn’t want to do this job but Jaster knew that the two bounty hunters were perfect for what he needed. 

“I know and I wouldn’t ask you if I thought we could trust him to stay here on his own.” Jaster said. “But as it stands, that boy will follow us to Sundari.” 

Yzuru cringed, as much as he wanted to earn his glory on the battlefield. Keeping Obi-Wan safe was also important. The clan had grown rather fond of him, even those who hadn’t interacted with him on a daily basis. He was learning their history and their true language. 

Obi-Wan could be a great Warrior one day. They all just knew it. 

“Alright.” Yzuru finally nodded his large head. “We’ll keep him safe.” 

“Thank you, that is all I ask as Mand’alore.” Jaster replied with a quick bow of his head in acknowledgement of their sacrifice. 

&**&*&*&*

“Are you sure this is going to be alright?” Jango muttered as Arla drugged the food. 

“You want him as a younger vod, yes?” Arla asked. 

“Well yes but why can’t we just talk to him?” 

“Because the rules are the rules.” Arla rolled her eyes. As much as she’d like to speak to their little bundle of anxiety which called themselves Obi-Wan Kenobi, there was a part of her that was glad they wouldn’t be talking to him about this. 

“Alright, it’s ready.” she said and turned to take the plate to their Jeti guest. It’s late in the game before Obi-Wan puts his spoon down, a worried look passing his features as he suddenly realizes what was in his food. 

&*&*&*&

The Force slipped away like water through paper. Obi-Wan was left alone in his head, and he didn’t know if he liked it; for he could see all the sentients around him but was unable to feel them in the Force. 

He dropped his spoon and gave Arla, Jango and Jaster his most “disappointed in you” look he could muster before speaking. “Why did you slip me a Force Suppressant?” 

“It’s because you’re staying here where we can guard you and make certain you’re alright.” Arla said. 

“But you two are going on a mission and I know where our Mand’alore is going….and you’re making me stay here? After that vision? I need to go with you.” Obi-Wan replied. A little bit miffed at them for this trick. 

“We know, Obika, but you could be used as a shield against us.” Jango said, his voice low and calm. Obi-Wan gave him a look that said with no uncertainty what he thought of that. 

“Fine.” he huffs. “If it’ll make you feel better….” 

“Thank you.” Jaster said. Obi-Wan nodded. Then drank some water. He hoped they weren’t educated on the faster ways to approach getting rid of a Force Suppressant. 

&*&*&*&*&

Qui-Gon Jinn wished he could have taken Montross’ head during their meeting but that would have been bad form in the midst of Death Watch. Instead, he let the man assume that he knew everything and that Qui-Gon himself was a tool like anything else. 

Qui-Gon, however, felt that he had a pulse on each faction. The True Mandalorians hadn’t shown their armour around and so he didn’t worry about them. Just another subgroup within the subculture that would be washed out with new policies if the New Mandalorians prevailed. But, for that to happen, they needed to fight, and they needed a headstrong figure to bind themselves too. 

Satine was perfect in this roll, except she thought she would really rule. He had to laugh at that, her regent. Zeemus, would never allow her anywhere near an operation that large. She was already eating out of their hands thanks to her parents' radicalization of herself. And if Death Watch had come across better to the citizens of Mandalore, Qui-Gon had no doubts that he would have helped them gain peace. 

He sighed as he took his speeder into the city gates of Sundari. Montross’ camp was eighty clicks away, he was getting ready to lay siege on the New Mandalorians. 

Zeemus was waiting for him; he was a large, strong man, who didn’t wear the armour of most Mandalorians. Yet, he had a blaster at his side and Qui-Gon knew he carried a rather large knife on him. His accent held a bit of core world but it was a little bit tinged with the outworld systems accent. 

“How’d it go?” Zeemus asked. 

“They won’t parlay, they plan to lay siege in a day or two, we should get ready.” 

“We are.” Zeemus tapped at his com and the gates of Sundari closed with a large clang. “We’ll be ready with our defences by morning.” he said. 

Qui-Gon nodded. “And Satine?” 

“I have her put away somewhere secure, she won’t be in the way.” 

“Make certain she isn’t.” 

  
  



	7. The Sack of Sundari: The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. But honestly, work has been bonkers lately.  
> My whole department got fired, then the manager did a no call no show, and I had to work all week; and on top of that do twelve/thirteen hours a day. It was so stressful, and I got one whole day off and half of another. I have been trying to work on ideas for all of these stories at work while I can. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone reading this for leaving me encouragement. I'm def gonna need it in the future.

Dasyra made certain that the door was double bolted as the sun set outside the walls of Sundari; for days the news cycle had been reporting on future skirmishes, saying that this night would be the start. She and her family were dressed in their armour. They, amongst many, had spent the last few months stockpiling munitions and blasters. 

Much to the chagrin of the occupying New Mandalorians. But her Clan were True Mandalorians and she didn’t give a shit what the occupiers said. Alor had sent a message for all to be ready for when the fighting happened, he called for help but he also told them all to protect their allite at all costs. 

Rennyn was of age to hunt and so she didn’t worry about him. But little Tannyl was only five and she hugged her stuffie of a bantha to her tightly. 

Mallory approached Dasyra and kissed her gently on the cheek before pulling her bucket over her head; “We’ll be alright.” she said. “Let’s get to the shelter.” 

“I’m going to help Alor.” Rennyn said. “He needs a warrior like me.” 

Mallory sighed, Dasyra frowned; “We can’t let you go running around shooting at anything that moves….” 

“But I’m old enough…” 

“Not by Alor’s standards for a war,” Mallory explained. 

“But how am I going to get into his army if I don’t do something?” Rennyn whined. He was thirteen, adult or not he still had an attitude. 

“I’ll go with you.” Mallory replied. “Besides, Tannyl needs someone to cuddle with.” 

“You two better come back with glory.” Desyra glared as she gathered the young girl up and into her arms. 

“We will.” the two promised. Desyra tried not to worry. She wished they had left Mandalore before all this fighting had broken out; however, here they were, and here a battle raged. 

*&*&*&*&*&

The Force was not happy. Qui-Gon couldn’t get any meditation in before the battle; Satine was locked away somewhere safe. He isn’t certain what she was told to let the real adults handle things, but he didn’t really much care. 

Explaining his involvement to the council was foremost in his mind; he was certain they would win, the Force foretold it in his musings. But, something was wrong. Something was missing. 

The Force poked at him and a name appeared in his thoughts, unbidden. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon frowned and pushed it away. He didn’t want to think about the child. Obi-Wan had been a disappointment from the beginning and this mission just showed Qui how bad of a Padawan he was. 

He should have left him on Bandomeer, where he belonged. If the boy was alive, Qui-GIOn hoped he wouldn't come looking for his “lost” Master. Qui-Gon never wanted a Padawan and the obligation of saving his life had worn off long ago. 

Qui-Gon stood when a nocking came to his door. It was time. 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan knew that being surrounded by children was a way to distract him from his mission; however, it wasn’t going to work. He needed to get out and get to Master Jinn before he could kill the Mand’alor. He needed Jaster to live so that Mandalore could live as well. 

He had to choose duty over his feelings and as much as he loved it here, he needed to be a Jedi once more and choose something hard. 

And so as he talked the kids around to hide and seek; Obi-Wan’s real plan visualized itself within the Force. And with it on his side, how could he fail? 

  
  



	8. The Sack of Sundari: At akaan, at akaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan arrives in Sundari on the cusp of battle; everyone prepares in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know that I appreciate all of your support over the last couple of weeks that I haven't been able to write fan fiction. It really helped me relax a little bit and I found the time today to do more. I hope it isn't annoying anyone to have small vignettes of the people who live in Sundari and their POV's on what's going on. There are a few stories that do that within SW and I always found it so interesting to see an outsiders viewpoint. 
> 
> I also want to make these chapters as real as possible. as fun and cool as it is to read about our favorite characters, sometimes I find that I forget there they do live in a world with other people who have their own thoughts and feelings on these things and I wanted to explore more of Mandaloian culture as well. 
> 
> So, this kinda holds all those weird thoughts I've had over a fourteen hour day keeping my kiosk going since a couple weeks ago. :) 
> 
> Thank you all again. I really do love and appreciate you all.

At akaan, at akaan

parjai ra nibral

not solus Kelir kar'taylir akay te kyr

at akaan at akaan

let cuun kote tengaanar

&*&*&*&

The Temple of Astor, the goddess of war, sat vacant in the middle of Sundari. It’s tall pillars held the heavy ceiling in place. And the doors stood open. Syndra looked out and into the empty street before the Temple. Unlike the other Mandalorians she and her Sisters wore the red robes of their ancestors. 

Before Beskar'gam was a thing, the dreaded red robes of Astor’s followers boasted of warrior women that any man would run away from. And tonight they would show just how dangerous they were as they stood in solidarity with the Mand’alor. 

The Occupation of the New Mandalorians would end, and the Legacy of the Krystad would also come to a close. Syndra took a deep breath, and held onto the sheath of her light sword. Some Jedi customs had been adopted not only by her but by her sister hood. 

They spent their days sparing, cleaning the Temple and helping those in need. Tonight, the orphanages were closed. And there are rings of violet and black Usheron. Signaling that death would be waiting for anyone who dared to invade. 

She heard footsteps on the road. She ducked back and into the shadows. Even as their doors stood open and the lamps smoked from the blaze held within, crowning the large statue of Astor with a halo, she could see the crowd gathering and coming towards the Temple. 

There is a sharp whistle, she takes a deep breath, pulling on the Manda around her, feeling everyone and the feelings of danger and fear in the wind. This was it. This was the beginning. 

&*&*&*&

Mallory and Rynnar sped through the empty streets, if any of the non-fighting Mandalorians were still dwelling within the city walls; their homes did not show it. Every window was dark as they made their way through the night. Intent for the True Mandalorian meeting hall. 

Eventually they came across a Sentry; who showed them to a warehouse which held others of their ilk. Rynnar was not the only child on the cusp of their first hunt included on this night. Several of his friends were here with their Buir’s. 

Mallory wished that their young adults didn’t have to fight, she wished that she could keep her Adika safe. But their customs were there for a reason, this would teach their young several life lessons that would be important in the future if they survived. She prayed to Astor that they survived. She could deal with death. But these young things were excited for an adventure, not for reality. 

Needless to say, no one made them leave, they were given advice on how to survive, nothing less than respect for them. Then, Jaster Mereel walked into the room and everyone shut up out of respect. 

He looked worried for a half second, then he wiped it from his face and look full of confidence, it was exactly what they needed. He didn’t dare give them a speech, they all knew what they were there to do. And they would do it. Or see Mandalore’s glory fall. 

And none of them wanted that. 

&*&*&*&

Vicctuss did not like informing Jaster that their little Jedi Padawan had disappeared, and that a speeder was also missing from the secret True Mandalorian hideout; he didn’ much like telling him before he had to go and tell his plan for wiping out their enemies either. But, needs must. 

Jaster sighed as he looked at the map of the city; “Let us hope that our little Jeti can survive this.” and that was all he said before he chose duty over his feelings. 

Vicctuss followed, and soon they had squads assigned to certain sectors of the city. The young adults were paired with their Buir’s and other Mando’a who had been around the block a time or two, but all would choose their duty over their loyalty to their Mand’alore. Which is how it should be. 

Then, they all checked over their armour and their blasters. It would start soon. Very soon, and the oncoming hours would put all to the test. 

Vicctuss offered up a small prayer to Astor. They needed to turn the tide of this War and finally finish what they had started. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan entered the city near moonrise; the gate stood wide open, which isn’t what a city on the cusp of a battle would normally do. He sighed, his leg aches and he wished he was anywhere but here. He needed to find his wayward Master and try to get all the factions to calm down. 

Mandalorians might think they were cool and suave, but the holo-memes about them were more accurate. They were just very, very, dramatic in all things. 

Especially fighting. Obi-Wan left the speeder in a dark alleyway and took off on foot. The Force spurred him onwards, it spoke of death and folly, but of truth and hope. Everything needed balance after all, and Mandalore is not any different from anywhere else Obi-Wan had been. 

He hugged the shadows and the edges of the buildings as he had learnt on Melida/Daan; not chancing being seen under any lamp pole. He wasn’t certain if the area he was in was watched over by Death Watch, the New Mandalorians or the True one’s. Either way, he needed to be very careful as the cusp of the Sack of Sundari started with only hours to go before violence would inevitably break out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To War, To War  
> Victory or failure  
> Not one will know until the end  
> To War To war  
> Let our glory show
> 
> (The call to War, aka the Hymn to Astor)


	9. The Sack of Sundari: Prayers for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force has a strange new path for Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know where the hell this all came from, but here we are. I did a bit more world building. If anyone wants I could write up a short thing about the gods/goddesses I have come up with and their myths. not certain if it will all make it up in here, but if you want a "Research" style paper I suppose I could come up with one. lol. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this slightly tipsy on Mikes Hard Lemonade while chili is simmering on the stove.  
> Also, the Sack of Rome took eight months, Sundari won't take all that time, but these first three chapters takes place in one night. If anyone wants to know the time line. I will be prefacing these chapters with TSOS and then the actual chapter title so that we all know where we are. 
> 
> and if anyone has any ideas of what to see, go ahead and put it in the comments. ;) 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has read this story so far, honestly, you're efforts have not gone to waste.

**“Oh ye be vercopa**

**answer ner prayer**

**par parjai ra nibral**

**alorir ni at te kote be Manda'yaim**

**gotal'ur ni kovid bal joyful**

**even sa vi akaanir par a evaar'la dawn**

**….”**

Satine knelt at her bedside with a lamp throwing yellow shadows about the small room she’d been sequestered in. Far from the fighting so that she may stay out of enemy hands. She lifted a prayer to Laorr, the god of miracles and the patron saint of thieves to protect her new people. 

While she wasn’t a great believer in the old gods and goddesses it would help her image if she were seen or heard to be praying. And Laor was the New Mandalorians chosen god to worship. Astor was an abomination in their eyes, she protected the Krystad and the True Mandalorians. 

She huffed as she pushed up from the floor and sat on her bed; she hated being inactive, but she respected the fact that leaders shouldn’t be in the midst of things, she would learn to let others do their jobs. The fighting wasn’t something she wanted, nor her people, but they knew that they would have to use violence to get what they wanted. 

A new Mandalore made in a new image, with the old ways dying. Eventually Laor would die off too as they moved away from religion to keep their government and planet together. Eventually Astor, Laor and Oais - and a number of others she didn’t care to remember - would fall to the way side. Their Temples closed, forgotten, eventually to crumble into dust. 

And her rule would be upheld even as the generations continued on. Her great, great grandchildren would rule as she had. And her New Mandalorian empire will stand even when the Republic falls. Because not everything can stand the test of time. 

And with these thoughts Satine waited for her inenvitable accession to the Throne of Mandalore. 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan followed the Force to a warehouse. No one was around except for a single sentry who was far too aware of things than Obi-Wan liked. He hadn’t felt his Master around, so he wondered what the hell the Force was taking him. 

He rounded the building, being as quiet as possible. And eventually he found a broken window. He shimmied inwards and into the dark basement. He used the Force to cushion his ankles at the landing. Then dodged to hide behind some large durasteel boxes. 

He heard what could be considered a crowd in a room not far off from his. He snuck through at the urging of the Force, only to come across Mando’a of all shapes and creeds. None held a symbol of the New Mandalorians or of Death Watch. 

Then he saw him. Jaster in all his glory, his red cape swishing about him dramatically as he spoke to those gathered. Obi-Wan frowned, why did the Force want him here? He needed to find Master Qui-Gon….

The Force smacked him upside the head with a vision. 

_ The sands are restless, the sky bluer than anything anyone had ever seen, it went on for as far as the eye could see. The city of Sundari is on fire, but it is merely a backdrop to the battle taking place on the sandy fields of war.  _

_ Here, Jaster is besting the famed Jedi Master; Mandalorians didn’t care about the Jedi, or their religion. They cared if an opponent was good or not, and in the open wrath of Jaster Mereel, the True Mand’alore, Qui-Gon Jinn failed.  _

_ He’d lost his saber early on, and the sands ate it without hesitation. The sands rumbled beneath his feet as if someone, or thing, was guiding the particles of dirt to make the Jedi Master stumble as he tried to fight the otherwise confident figure of Mereel. Who stood on solid ground. Nothing could do that, Obi-Wan absently noted, unless they had a very powerful Force to aid them.  _

_ I am that… a voice said. Obi-Wan blinked and  _ the door he had been hiding behind was wrenched open. Vicctuss looked down at him, sans helmet, his hair braided with many beads of victory, “Hello there, Obika.” he said gently. 

“Vicctuss…” 

“I am glad that the goddess of war has brought you to us yet again, my young friend.” he said with a slight bow, then he urged Obi-Wan to enter the room with the rest. “Jast’ika has been worried about you. I do hope you don’t plan on doing anything to make him have a heart attack before he can gain Mandalore’s freedom.” 

Obi-Wan noted the informal speech that Vicctus used for Jastor. He felt rather calm as he was made to approach the small stage at the center of the room where Jaster and the others suddenly got distracted by him. Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say, he opened his mouth to apologize, when Jaster was moving. 

Obi-Wan angled his head away and closed his eyes. Certain that he was going to be hit in front of everyone for going against their leader. 

Instead, armoured arms gathered him into a hug. 

“Obika, Obika, thank the goddess Astor for your safe return.” Jaster said. Obi-Wan is certain that everyone could here. 

“I know that I am not Mandokarla,” Obi-Wan said. “I was looking for my Master, hoping to disuade him from his path, but the Force showed me something and….” he was very aware that everyone was watching him. 

“Yes?” Jaster urged. 

“This is our Path, it is true and right.” Obi-Wan replied. “For what it’s worth coming from a Jedi Padawan.” 

“No.” Jaster shook his head. “It is coming from Astor’s Blessed Seer.” 

Obi-Wan had heard of the goddess in passing, but he didn’t know much. He let it lie, knowing that he’d find out what Jaster meant in the future. 

“I thought I had to get Master Jinn and take him away so that you wouldn’t die.” Obi-Wan said. 

No one spoke but he heard the creaking of armour; “I wasn’t afraid for myself, but I didn’t want it to happen because you have attachments here, and they to you, you have to live so that Mandalore can also live.” 

Jaster chuckled. “Obika, there is nothing more glorious than dying in battle, then Manda gathers us to march in the stars. Death is not an end, dear one, it is what it is. Yes we do leave those we love, but they will carry us forwards into the future, and they will pass on our stories to our grandchildren and so on and so forth. If I die, it is because Manda wishes for it.” 

Obi-Wan felt tears in his eyes but nodded, trying to keep himself together. That sounded a lot like what he’d been taught in the Creche. Joining Manda must be like joining the Force. There is no such thing as death, they became one with the Manda just like Jedi and others became one with the Force and their spirit went into strengthening that creative entity. 

A Mando’a near then raised a fist and began to beat on their chest plate, then others around them began to do the same thing. Eventually the din was too loud to hear or talk. 

“At akaan, at akaan

at akaan, at akaan

at save cuun adate

at save ourselves

at relinquish cuun fate

at those tion'ad watch

bal Ke'pare…” they chanted over and over. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, the Force sang with triumph at him. This was the right and true path, even if there is death, he couldn’t stop it. And if he were to believe Jaster; than maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe, he’d let his attachment to Master Jinn dictate his actions. 

It was time to be a True Jedi. his attachments will not cause his actions, the Force will do that if he trusts it and gives his worries over to it. He closed his eyes and opened himslef to the Force. And it is there with loving arms, telling him that he could do this. 

That this was his path. 

For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To War, to war  
> To War, To War  
> To save our people  
> To save ourselves  
> To relinquish our fate  
> to those who watch  
> and wait
> 
> (second stanza of the call to War) 
> 
> ____  
> Oh ye of hope  
> answer my prayer  
> for victory or failure  
> Lead me to the glory of Mandalore  
> Make me strong and joyful  
> even as we fight for a new dawn
> 
> (Satine’s prayer to Loar, the god of Miracles. It’s actually a bastardized version of a more traditional prayer. Where the word “Me” replaced the word “Mandalore”.)


	10. The Sack of Sundari: what we learnt before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan uses previous lessons to win the day. No one really dies, and a return to the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably doesn't make sense because I didn't set it up properly but I don't really care. If you pay attention its kinda there. lol. Thanks for reading and see you on the next and last chapter.

After the chanting died down; Jaster knelt so that he was eye to eye with Obi-Wan, he gathered the teen to him and spoke the words. “ogir cuyir naas at forgive, ner ad.” the room erupted into clapping and cheering. 

Obi-Wan grinned, knowing enough to know that he’d just been adopted. But he hugged Jaster in return and thanked him as any good child would who’d just been adopted. He was always going to help them, but now, he had a better reason to do so. Maybe Jaster planned it that way, maybe it wasn’t always that simple. But Obi-Wan didn’t care. 

“Alright, let’s get ready.” Vicctuss finally made the cheering stop. “We have a long battle ahead of us.” 

&*&*&*&*&

**_THud-thud-thud_ ** the sturdy laser staff sang out over the city as the sun began to rise; sending a cascade of colors across the Mandalorian sky. The Sisters of Aster stood outside their temple, battle was coming and it was alway preceded by the thudding of these spears.

The somewhat empty city echoed it back but all could here. From the New Mandalorians to the Kyrstad to the New Mandalorians. It was time, and the call had begun. 

&*&*&*&

Mallory took up her spot on a roof, she was one of the better sharpshooters and her job was to take out any of New Mandalorians who poked their heads out. And if she could get a pot shot at a Jedi Master, well, it’d all be for Obika anyway. 

She didn’t mind. 

&*&*&*&

Not too far away, Rynnar and other Ad were taking up their own spaces in more supportive roles, but they all knew they’d get a chance to fight. As was their way. 

He looked over his squad of thirteen year olds. They all had their blasters ready and helmets on. It was a good day to gain glory. As their Buirs would say. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan stood in the street in front of the New Mandalorian headquarters. Master Jinn stood on the other side. 

“Welcome back, Padawan.” Jinn said with open arms. 

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “Master, let’s not play anymore.” 

Jinn frowned, but nodded, “Very well.” 

“I am here to negotiate out the terms and conditions of the Mandalore taking back what is rightfully his.” 

“They do not want to join up with that heathen.” Jinn rolled his eyes. “And he sent you to negotiate against me?” 

“Master,” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Negotiations isn’t going work.” 

“We both knew that.” 

“Yes, because I’ve got a better plan.” 

And behind Jinn, the building blew up and into smithereens. Jinn turned, his jaw dropped. 

“Don’t worry, Satine is alright.” 

“What...when….” 

“The sewers go directly under that building. And the Ad here happens to be very proficient in all weapons, even bombs.” Obi-Wan said. “We got someone in to get Satine, she is even now with Buir.” 

“You cannot be serious.” Jinn turned back to Obi-Wan.

“I am tho…” Obi-Wan shrugged. “It seems to me that you didn’t anticipate that.” 

“When the Council hears…”

“I have no doubts that I will be censored for this,” Obi-Wan said, “But I will take it because it saved these people, for worse or for better, they are alive, and they support the Mandalore and eventually Satine will either see where she is wrong or she will continue as she is. But the facts stand like this, I followed the Will of the Force, Master.” 

&*&*&*&&*

Jaster arrived at the space port a bit too late to get his son back from the Jetti. The ship was already too high to raise on coms. 

Jaster knew though, the Obi-Wan would return. Manda promised it to him in his soul. All he had to do was wait. 

&*&*&*&

Master Yoda paced the grand meeting room with Obi-Wan kneeling not far away; “The will, was it?” he asked, his ears twitching. 

“I promise Master Yoda; that I followed it. I know it in my soul.” Obi-Wan said. “And I will take the punishment you think is best for ending a battle before it even begun.” 

Yoda sighed, how could he argue with that? No matter what his own Padawan said about little Obi, he knew that this child had done his best in a very bad situation, a situation that even now were having political repercussions and the galaxy calling for the Jedi and the Mandalorians to reconcile. 

He also had one of the Mandalore’s children in the Temple; “speak the words he bid you.” Yoda said. 

“They have shown me too much love for me to betray them like that.” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I won't divorce him as my Buir. but I won’t let that attachment rule my decisions either. I will always choose duty.” 

Yoda’s ears twitched again, he paced closer to Obi-Wan and reached out a hand, he touched his shoulder softly and closed his eyes. Reaching out into the Force, Yoda examined his feelings then. 

And knew in an instant that all Obi-Wan had reported was the truth. Pulling back and out of Obi-Wan’s awareness Yoda finally nodded. “Yes, right, are you, in the end.” 

Obi-Wan smiled a little. This was the first time that Master Yoda had taken him seriously, and he finally felt vindicated. 

“Badly treated you, we did, yes.” Yoda stated, it wasn’t a question. 

“Sometimes, I wish you could all see past Master Jinn, but I am a Padawan, what do I know?” 

“A lot, do you. Sometimes, children should be listened to by adults.” Yoda joked a little. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“That would be nice, Master.” 

“And Jaster?” 

“Buir listened to me, in fact, I learnt a lot from him that I never understood no matter how much Master Jinn wouldn’t explain it to me.” 

“Master to you no more he wants.” 

“I think we are past that, we took a hyperspace lane too far.” Obi-Wan said. “Maybe, in another life I can be a Jedi Master, but in this one….” he sighed. 

“Return do you?” 

“Yes, I need to return to my family. I have obligations and attachments there that need me to cultivate them.” 

“Promsied to choose duty above attachments, you did.” 

“Yes, and Will. Because one day Buir will pass on into the Manda and go away to march forever, and Jango will get himself into trouble and Arla will be a pain as big sisters tend to be.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “And I need to be there to keep them all together when the dark gets too much, and I will be the one to do the dirty things that they won’t be able to recover from.” he had seen the future, and it was bleak. But, hopeful as well. 

“This pain, your destiny, always.” 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; “Yes, Master.” 

Yoda frowned; “But, some happiness yes?” 

“Yes, Master.” he didn’t lie. 

“Then I will send you with a blessing from the Force and maybe in the Future we will see each other again.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan bowed. 

&*&*&*&

“See a mind healer?” Qui-Gon almost threw his tea cup against the wall. But that would be uncouth for a Jedi Master. 

“Did you learn nothing on Mandalore?” Mace rolled his eyes. 

“I did and it wasn’t…” 

“Something you’re going to acknowledge, alright, fine. But the Council orders you to do. You have lost another apprentice and we don’t think you’re fit to teach…” 

“I told you that.” Qui-Gon reminded him. “And none of you listened, Yoda aged Obi-Wan out too early, and I know there were plenty of other Knights looking for an apprentice. You all thought that making me teach that menace would be good for me. Well, look what happened. I lost two apprentices, and one became the son of Jaster Mereel.” 

“Are you saying its our fault what happened since Obi-Wan saved your life while he wore a bomb-collar on Bandomeer thanks to Xanatose?” Mace eyed him. They might have to settle this in the sale. 

“I am.” 

Mace sighed. “Those are fighting words, Qui.” 

“And?” 

“Alright, lets go.” 

  
  



	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who came along on this journey with me. The ending might suck because I do suck at endings, but I think it's the best this story is going to get. Ever. 
> 
> Please enjoy. and hope to see you on the other stories.

Jaster strolled through the very busy market; the last few weeks had been crazy after winning the war against Kry’stad and The New Mandalorians. His people seemed calmer and happier with him taking the helm back. The fighting had stopped, and even for a society based around war, no one seemed to want to go back to that. 

Arla and Jango had taken off to do bounty hunting; Jaster was glad for them bonding. He wanted them both to make a name for themselves. Yet he missed them. Well, he missed having some being under his feet; asking him what he was doing, and if they could get a treat as they moved through the market.

He wanted Obi-Wan back. But he decidedly did not go get him. The Jedi probably wouldn’t appreciate him just dragging Obi-Wan back to Mandalore where the child belonged. He was a part of their family more than the Jedi would ever understand. 

Being blessed by the goddess Aster was a huge thing, what he did was a huge thing. Jaster and his people all understood what risk Obi-Wan had gone to for them. He risked losing Glory with the Jedi, he risked me outed from their ranks. But he’d always have a family here. 

Eventually, after another pass through the market, his com chirped; Jaster stepped into a semi quiet alley to take it. Vicctus grinned up at him. “Guess whose home?” 

Jaster grinned under his helmet and rushed for the space port landing pads. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan hummed as he ate the spicy curry. His return turned into a huge party for the whole city. There was music and dancing, the story tellers were out in full force. Obi-Wan had told them everything from the start of his mission, 

He didn’t know how they had memorized his words so fast but after he was done telling them his adventure, they turned around and picked a street corner to start the story themselves. All over the city Mandalorians were hearing the true tale of Obi-Wan Kenobi of House Mereel and how this Mandalorian Jedi had saved the day. 

&*&*&**&

Jaster had hung back, not adding anything unless Obi-Wan asked for his input. He couldn’t be more proud of his son. 

He sent a prayer to Aster and the Manda as he pulled Obi-Wan away from the party -it's gone late into the night - and he could tell that the teen was tired and needed to be put to bed.

Obi-Wan sent him a wink as he was shone to Jaster’s quarters in the new Sundari Palace. He’d never been tucked in before, and enjoyed being pushed into the Fresher for a quick shower and brushing of his teeth. Even the toothpaste is spicy. Obi-Wan adores the concept. 

Then Jaster pulled him into the bedroom. As is common with Mandalorians, everyone shared the same sleeping room. Obi-Wan’s bed is already made up and he’s put to bed, for the first time, since he had entered the Creche at three years old. 

Obi-Wan yawns and closes his eyes as Jaster settles down not too far away, the brazier is going at its highest setting and Obi-Wan, being overly fed and watered, soon drops off to sleep. 

And so, his first night on Mandalore went and would forever be a cherished memory to Obi-Wan as he grew and learned from his new family. Even as an old man, fighting the Empire, this memory would always bring him strength. It was the first time he ever felt safe. 

And he was going to make certain that his own children felt safe even as their departed Grandfather still made him feel to the day Obi-Wan passed into the Force. Surrounded by Jango and Arla’s own children, his grandchildren, nieces and nephews. Obi-Wan never regretted his decision. 

Not even as Luke Skywalker lost his own family and set off for the Imperial Academy for a new life himself. Or when Leia Organa lost her Planet to the Death Star. That would be blown to piece by the Rebel Alliance only days later, with her on it. 

The Force still flows through the galaxy, and it still comes to bless certain individuals. And to watch over those yet to pass into it. Time is nothing and everything. And eventually Obi-Wan marches with his Buir and the other warriors that had passed into the Manda. And all is well. 

Or, as well as it ever will be. 

Fini

  
  



End file.
